Cursed
by Clarinet-Girl13
Summary: Kohaku, also known as the "Mouse", escapes the prison he was in, but only to be thrust into a world he didn't know existed. In that world he finds two lovers; forever together, but forever apart. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

Ch. 1

A guard and an executioner are walking down past many cells. Today according to their orders, they were to execute fifty prisoners. They were given a list of those fifty and they were to die without question. It didn't matter who they were or what they did, nobody questioned the king's decree.

One person on that list was a thief by the name of Kohaku, also known as "The Mouse."

The prison he was being held in, is known throughout the in entire country as inescapable. Quite literally. But today "The Mouse" would prove that it is indeed escapable.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The guard stopped at a cell and unlocked it revealing five prisoners. Some were chained up because they had a tendency to lash out on the guards who came with their food. _There are only five. Where is the sixth?_ , the guard thought. "Where is Kohaku Mausu?" he asked out loud. "Are you sure this is his cell?" the executioner from behind asked. "Of course I'm sure!" the guard exclaimed.

"He's gone. Like the mouse he is," said a prisoner closest to them. "What do you mean, thief?" The thief in question just nearly looked to the floor where there was a drain, barely one foot across. _There is no way he could fit in there, _he thought. He walked over to the drain and loaded down, hoping to see feet stuck, but no, nothing was to be seen.

"Go tell the captain that Kohaku has escaped! And take this one to the gallows as his replacement," the soldier said pointing to the thief that had spoken out loud.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile way down below that drain, Kohaku was making his way slowly but surely, out. Pushing himself through muck, grime, and anything else that was in those sewers.

"Okay Kohaku, you can do this. Almost there," he mumbled while pushing his way through what looked like a wall of dirt, but was really a wall of feces. Pushing with all his might he managed to make his way through, but in doing so he fell a good ten feet into a river of water that ran under the city.

"AAHHH!" SPLASH!

After a moment he came up for air.

"Oh wow you managed to get this far Kohaku. It's absolutely a wonder," he again spoke to himself, making his way slowly through the cold water. But then he saw something in the water coming right for him, making him jump out of the water onto a rocky ledge next to a wall.

"Oh dear God. If I know what is coming towards me is not a figment of my imagination, please Lord forgive me. I will not pick another pocket for the rest of my life. Please, please, please," Kohaku said squeezing his eyes shut. But after a moment he reopened his eyes just as the said object was passing him by. It was a skull of a dead ox. Kohaku let out a sigh to expel his irrational fear.

_Sanctus,_

_Sanctus,_

_Sanctus,_

Kohaku heard singing from up above. Hearing it he reentered the water to go towards the source.

_Sanctus Dominus_

_Deus Sabbaoth._

"My Lord I hear you. I'm coming my Lord," Kohaku said answering to the singing. Finding a shaft where the singing was most prominent, he started to climb.

_Pleni shunt caeli et terra_

_gloria tua._

He finally made it to the top. He peered through a grate and looked into a church.

_Hosanna in excelsis_

_Benedictus qui venit in_

_nomine Domini_

He looked through the grate long enough that a little girl managed to spot him.

"Oh hello there. What are you doing down there?" she asked, but before she could look further her mother pulled her away.

_Hosanna in excelsis._

Kohaku sighed in relief, but then he stuck his fingers through the grate and somebody stepped on his hands making him quickly let go and falling back down into the water.

Without coming back up for air he started to swim. He felt the current leading to a metal grate that blocked his way. Again his luck was with him. There was a hole big enough for him to fit through.

Going through it he swam to the surface to take a much needed breath. After a moment he realized he was outside of the castle walls.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The captain of the guard was speed walking towards his destination, the throne room. He finally came to a set of double doors, intricately designed with hawks. He had noticed over the past two years his king started to have a fascination with them. But he didn't dwell too long on it because of the matter at hand.

Two servants opened the doors wide for him to reveal a grand throne room. Marble flooring, and with black marble pillars. People mingled here and there, but his destination was the throne that his king now sat on.

The king himself was in one word; regal. He had long, wavy, dark hair. His eyes were so dark that they looked red. His clothing was draped around him loosely, but was fitted to him to perfection. Next to him sat his queen. She was almost identical to him, but she kept her hair up in a tight bun, with a couple of feathers protruding from it.

"Your majesty," the captain said as he bowed. "Yes, captain?" said the king. "I have some urgent matters that I need to speak to you about in private," replied the captain. The king narrowed his eyes. "What is it that needs my attention that is so important?" questioned the king, his eyebrow turned upward.

"One of the prisoners has escaped," the captain replied a little reluctantly. With that being said the king stood up to his full height. "Very well," he said and then he turned to his queen, "Will you be alright for a little while, my love?" "Of course," she said while standing up along with him. He nodded his head and turned to go to a side chamber, his captain following behind. The queen sighed watching them go, then she too left to retire to her chambers, with her two handmaids following behind.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

"Which prisoner was it?" the king questioned, sitting in his private study, his captain still standing. "Kohaku Mausu, your majesty."

The king's eye's darkened at the mention of that certain thief. The king himself caught him trying to steal out of his own wallet. The thought that he finally caught to notorious mouse made him want to execute him right there, but instead he just made sure his name was on the next executions list. What a mistake.

"I don't care what you have to do to catch that thief captain. I want him brought back alive so I can kill him myself," the king said with malice, it made the captain give an involuntary shiver. "Understood sir," the captain said, bowing and exiting the room with much haste.

Once he left the king stood up and walked over to his desk and opened a drawer and took out a picture. In the picture was a beautiful woman, that was not his wife. He sighed heavily and replaced the picture back into the drawer and left the room, locking it behind him.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

Meanwhile Kohaku was still in river, treading next to a stone wall steadily, making sure he wasn't seen by any of the king's soldiers. Looking up he spotted one of the soldiers eating what looked to be an apple.

As he got closer he saw a knife imbedded into the wood next to said soldier. Steadily Kohaku with a practiced thief's hand took the knife and clipped off the soldier's purse, without making a noise.

With that done, Kohaku made his way down the river, not looking back incase the soldier were to look his way.

Out of earshot he said, "I know I said that I would not pick another pocket again, my Lord, but you should also know what a weak hearted soul I am too."

He floated until the castle could no longer be seen and with that he got out of the river and started running, ignoring the fact that it was getting colder. He had to get as much distance as he could from that dreaded castle and the person they called king.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

A man was astride a horse, as black as night. He too was dressed in black. The only color was the red that was inside of his cloak. His hood was up so you could not see his face clearly, but the gold in his eyes as they gleamed in the evening sun.

He turned his head slightly to the right and lifted his gloved hand to welcome his hawk, currently flying toward him. Then he turned his head back, as his hawk landed, toward the castle in the distance.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and kicked his horse forward towards his destination.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N Well here it is. My next story that has been going on inside of head for a while now. **

**If you happen to recognize the similarities to a certain movie I will give you some homemade chocolate chip cookies. Figuratively of course.**

**R/R and I will give you two cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 2**

Kohaku was still running. Running through woods and it was getting dark. Freedom had a bittersweet taste when you had on thin clothing that was still wet from the river and it was getting cold.

Kohaku had to keep going to keep his limbs from freezing. "Keep on moving Kohaku, keep on moving," he said to himself.

_aawwwoooooooooo_

"Wolves," he said, stopping.

_aawwwoooooooooo_

"Oh please no wolves. I can do without wolves. Keep going," and so he did, picking up his pace as he did.

So he kept running. For several days. How you say? Perseverance. The will to live. Not wanting to get caught. That sort of thing. Of course for food, whenever he saw a farm, he stole from their food stores. Thank the Lord God that he was nice enough to leave a coin from the purse he stole and gave it to those farmers he stole from.

Once day about midmorning he came across another farm. They had their clothing out to dry. So as a distraction he set loose the sheep that they kept in a pen. With the farmer busy, Kohaku once again stole, this time clothing so he could keep warm and boots because he had no shoes.

He went some distance away and put on the nice thick wool clothing. _Aww, even the boots are lined with wool, _he thought in ecstasy as he slid them on, instantly warming his cold feet.

Then he was on his way again, moving at a better pace than before. Soon the woods began to thin and it became more open. Kohaku was feeling more confident that he was far enough away from that dreaded prison that he found a nearby tavern.

A nice hot beverage was definitely needed. Going in he went straight to the bar. "Hello good man. I would like some of your best please," he said to the man behind the bar. "Do you have money?" the bartender asked a little suspiciously. Kohaku proudly took out the stolen purse and made it jingle. The bartender grunted and turned around and poured the young man some of his best made honey mead.

Kohaku place a couple coins on the counter before taking his drink. He took a swig. _Aww, that hit the spot. _Then he turned around to look about the room. He took another swig.

There were several people about the room, all in cloaks and hoods. "So what brings you to these parts," a complete stranger said to his left. Kohaku looked at the stranger, and like everyone else he was cloaked and hooded. "Well funny you should ask sir. It is rather a strange and long tale," Kohaku said. "I've got time," said the stranger. Kohaku figured it wouldn't hurt to tell his tale since he was days away from Aquila.

"Well first picture a man who was taken prisoner and sent to an inescapable prison. Mind, it wasn't easy but this man managed to do it by slithering through the grime and muck of their sewers," Kohaku continued, taking another drink.

"That is quite a feat there, Kohaku Mausu," the stranger said letting his hood fall. Kohaku paused mid drink and looked at the stranger and recognized the captain of the guard. Kohaku gulped audibly. He bolted.

"Guards!"

There were five clustered around a table next to the exit. They immediately jumped up and blocked his way out by grabbing him by his upper arms. Kohaku struggled to loosen their grips, but they were nice and tight like vices.

"Now the king himself ordered me to bring you in alive…," said the captain, leaving his sentence hanging, "so he can kill you himself." Kohaku started to shake, but with a last bit of courage he could muster he said, "Well unfortunately for you I have to decline." The captain quirked his eyebrow just as Kohaku lifted himself with the help of the unsuspecting soldiers and kicked the captain right in the nose, officially breaking it.

The soldiers holding Kohaku were so shocked that they loosened their hold just enough for Kohaku to wrench himself free. After that it became complete mayhem. Kohaku tried to escape with his life. He ran under and over tables, tried to use the bar as an escape. It was no use.

What everyone failed to realize was the new stranger that had arrived, watching the whole scene unfold. The stranger quietly unsheathed his sword and hid it underneath his cloak, just as the soldiers managed to catch Kohaku and punch him in the stomach for good measure.

Kohaku was spluttering a little from the punch, but once he regained his composure he looked and saw a bloody nosed captain. He looked pissed.

"Now you are going to pay for that," he said taking out his sword, "with your life."

"I thought you said you had to take me back alive?!" Kohaku cried out. The captain huffed, raised his sword and brought it down.

Kohaku closed his eyes tight.

_CLANG!_

Kohaku reopened his eyes to see the captain's sword, but also someone else's sword preventing the captains from ending Kohaku's life. The man on the end of the sword was big, tall and broad. His hood was down and all he could see was long silver hair.

"Sesshomaru!" exclaimed the captain looking into gold eyes he had not seen in two years. "Captain Vouko," Sesshomaru said in return.

"Boy," Sesshomaru addressing Kohaku. "Y-y-yes?" Kohaku quietly. "Leave, now."

Kohaku didn't need telling twice, the soldiers holding him were no longer holding him. They were so shocked in seeing their former captain that they forgot about their current task. So without further ado, Kohaku ran full hilt out of the tavern and didn't look back.

"Why you son of a-" the captain was suddenly cut off by a punch in the jaw. Then more mayhem ensued. Guard after guard attacked him, but were easily dealt with. Sesshomaru had no problem taking care of them. Once done, he looked at all the knocked out guards and then ran out of the tavern, leaving the mess behind.

His horse was waiting patiently for him. Sesshomaru jumped on his back and started to ride in the direction Kohaku went. He quickly caught up to the thief.

Kohaku was running as fast as he could until he heard hooves pounding in the ground. He turned just enough to see the stranger coming right for him. _Oh shit!_

He sped up as fast as his legs could carry him, but before he knew it he felt himself being lifted up and laid down across the horn of the saddle. Greatly uncomfortable position.

It was a while before Sesshomaru decided to slow down and reposition Kohaku to sit in the back of him. Then Sesshomaru let out a sigh and lifted his right arm to the sky. Coming towards them was the most beautiful hawk he had ever seen. Once landing on his hand, the hawk "screamed" in welcome and with that Sesshomaru pushed his stead forward, hoping to find a place to stay before nightfall.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was almost dark by the time they came upon a small farm. They went to what looked like the main house and both men dismounted.

"Who's there? What do you want?" called a man who had just opened the front door of the house. Sesshomaru turned toward the voice and answered, "We are humble travelers and looking for a place to stay the night." "And we'd be happy to compensate you for the inconvenience," Kohaku said, jingling yet again the stolen purse.

"Barn," was all the farmer said before closing the door again.

"Warm welcome," Kohaku said nonchalantly. Sesshomaru walked past him, the hawk still on his hand. "Bring the horse," he said in passing.

"Yes captain," Kohaku said quietly. He looked toward the horse, who looked as formidable as it's owner. Kohaku grabbed the reigns and started to tug the horse towards the barn. The horse wouldn't budge. "Come on girl, let's go," Kohaku said trying to encourage the horse to move forward.

"_His _name is AhUn," Sesshomaru said from the entrance of the barn. He had placed his hawk inside and he had taken off his cloak. "Ah, well come on AhUn," Kohaku tried again and finally the horse started to move. Sesshomaru opened the door to the barn wider to accommodate his horse and silently closed it behind him. Kohaku led AhUn to an empty stall. Kohaku proceeded then to take off the saddle bags, but what he didn't expect was for them to be grabbed from behind.

Kohaku quickly turned around to see Sesshomaru staring right back at him with a hard stare, the saddle bags already over his shoulders. "Now you listen real good," Sesshomaru said low, catching Kohaku's whole attention. "First unsaddle my horse, brush, feed and water him. Next go out and gather fire wood. Tonight you will sleep with one eye open. I'm pretty sure more guards will be coming for you. Watch your back because I'm not going to. Understood?" Kohaku nodded his head in understanding and with that Sesshomaru left him and went to a separate room. Kohaku heard some rustling, a few screeches from the hawk and then silence.

So Kohaku did as Sesshomaru instructed. Quite reluctantly, but there was one phrase that kept passing through his mind all the while, _What does this man that I have never met before in my life, want with me?_

He'd probably not get his answer that night, so once he was done with AhUn, he went out in the twilight to gather fire wood. What he didn't notice was a streak of white darting from the barn to the woods that surrounded the small farm.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

It was taking Kohaku forever to collect fire wood. It was getting dark faster than he anticipated. Then a thought came to mind. Well more than one.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I listening to him? He's not the boss of me! _

Then finally fed up with all that had happened today, he threw down what he had collected, and turned to leave.

_snap._

Hearing that made Kohaku pause. "Who's there?" Kohaku asked to the darkness. _rustle…rustle…rustle. _With that Kohaku high tailed it out of there and headed as fast as he could to the barn. He had a faint sense that whatever was out there was chasing him.

Huffing and puffing he made back to the farm, leaning against a corner of the barn. Suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind and when Kohaku turned he saw the face of the farmer, with an ax in his hand. Kohaku was preparing himself for the final blow, but out of the corner of his eyes he saw white. Both the men turned just in time to see a big white wolf racing towards them. Just as the wolf launched itself, Kohaku tugged himself free of the farmer, just in time to see the wolf latch onto his throat, ripping it out.

Kohaku ran back to the barn as fast as he could and shut the door. "Captain? Captain!" Kohaku cried out, but Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. At this point he was hyperventilating trying in vain to search for the former captain of the guard.

_awwwoooooooo_

In a split second decision Kohaku hurriedly looked for a weapon and found the captain's double crossbow. Grabbing it and an arrow, he found a crack in the wood, and loaded the weapon. He waited in anticipation for the wolf to come into sight.

Once he did though, the wolf was drenched in the farmer's blood, well not completely, but close enough. Kohaku got ready to shoot. Then a gentle hand grabbed his arm. "What-?" and then Kohaku was struck dumb.

What held his arm was a delicate hand. He followed that hand to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his short life. Most of her was hidden in the oversized cloak she was wearing, but anybody who was blind could tell that she was a beauty beyond compare.

Then she brought a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.

_awwwwwooooo_

They both turned to the wolf making noise outside. Then the woman turned and started walking toward the entrance. Then finally coming out of his stupor, Kohaku realized what she was about to do when she went to unlatch the door to the barn.

Dropping the crossbow, Kohaku said, "Wait miss. Miss! There is a wolf out there. A big wolf. I just saw him devour that farmer with one lunge and-" The woman turned quickly and shushed him again. "I know," she simple said and stepped out of the barn.

What Kohaku saw next was nothing to what he was expecting. The woman stepped closer to the wolf and Kohaku expected the wolf to attack her outright, but both wolf and woman approached each other like old friends.

"Okay. I must not be seeing what I think I am seeing because if that is so I must be dreaming. Maybe I'm awake thinking I'm dreaming, dreaming that I'm awake, thinking I'm dreaming," Kohaku rambled on to himself.

"You are."

Kohaku barely heard her, but he understood what she said. He started to hyperventilate again. Turning he slammed the barn door, barred it, and went to the ladder that led to the loft. Once there he couldn't get over what he saw.

"I did not just see that happen. I did not just see that happen," he kept saying to himself. Taking one last look outside, he was just in time to see the woman and wolf disappear out of sight.

With that Kohaku finally had it and fainted.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N And the winner goes to ChouRan! LadyHawke is the answer. I was kind of worried that nobody would guess right or even guess at all.**

** So ChouRan you get one of my digital homemade cookies complete with digital chocolate chips. Yay!**

** So here is the next chapter so you know what that means READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 3**

Kohaku felt something nudging him.

"Five more minutes mother," he said in his sleep.

Sesshomaru, trying to wake him, was less than amused. He walked away and grabbed a bucket full of water and dumped it on him.

"Waaah! Whoever you are! Don't hurt me!" Kohaku cried out, now fully awake, but once he realized who woke him up he said, "Oh it's only you captain."

Sesshomaru just cocked an eyebrow and climbed down the ladder from the loft.

"It is time to go mouse," Kohaku heard and then the door to the barn closed shut. Not knowing him long, Kohaku knew that the man known as Sesshomaru was not a patient one. So he quickly got down from the loft and was greeted with bright sunlight. What made it worse was that there was a snow layer on the ground. Kohaku immediately gave an involuntary shiver as a chill ran up his spine with the cold morning.

Sesshomaru saw this and threw an extra wool poncho that he had at Kohaku. He caught it and put it on, warming him instantly.

"Thank you captain."

"Hn. Lead the horse. We'll be walking today," Sesshomaru said as he lifted up his arm to greet his hawk coming toward him.

Kohaku watched in fascination, but then he noticed Sesshomaru already walking away. Kohaku quickly grabbed AhUn and obediently followed.

Then a thought struck him. He looked back at the farm. _Where did that woman go?_ Last night she had appeared out of nowhere. And where was Sesshomaru the entire night? Now thinking about it, he didn't see Sesshomaru at all last night.

It confused him to no end and the more he thought about it the more it confused him. Then there was the fact of the wolf. Kohaku looked around, trying to see if it was following them. Nope.

Maybe the whole night was just a figment of his imagination. He stopped for a moment and shook his head vigorously.

"Are you all right mouse?" Sesshomaru asked, turning around to look at him. He noticed that he was more jumpy than usual.

"I am fine captain. Just shaken after last night. By the way the name is Kohaku," Kohaku responded, continuing walking.

"Hn."

They both walked in silence for a while after that. Periodically stopping to eat, drink, and rest before they continued on their journey, which Kohaku still didn't know where they were headed.

The silence was starting to kill him. So to break the silence he started talking.

"So, where are we going, captain?"

No answer.

"You were the former captain of the guard of Aquila, I hear. How did you get in such a position under such a cruel king?"

No answer. This was beginning to be a one sided conversation.

"Okay, well you should know that I am an orphan. Did not know my parents. Don't even know if I have any siblings. About the age of fifteen I became a thief, scrounging where I could. That's how I became known as "The Mouse." Mostly because of how my last name sounds, but also how I manage to slip through so many 'holes.' It has been a life, not a very good one, but a life."

Kohaku waited for Sesshomaru to pitch in, but once again he was left in silence. Kohaku sighed.

After a moment longer Sesshomaru did speak up.

"How did you manage to land yourself in jail?"

Kohaku to say the least, surprised, but he answered none the less.

"Well funny you should ask. I tried to pick the pocket of the king himself," Kohaku replied.

Sesshomaru turned around at that, eyes wider than normal. Then speaking directly to him, "I don't know if that was brave or incredibly stupid." He emphasized each word carefully, making Kohaku feel really small.

Sesshomaru turned back around and continued to walk. They fell into silence once again.

About mid afternoon though, Sesshomaru stopped in a grove and took a seat on a log. Kohaku tied up the horse to a nearby tree and sat down just in front of it's legs.

"So what happened last night?" Sesshomaru asked, again taking Kohaku by surprise.

"Well it all happened when I went out to gather fire wood. The farmer attacked me and nearly killed me, but then this big wolf, it could have been half the size of your horse sir."

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"It's true sir! It was big and white and killed the farmer in one lunge! It was absolutely frightening, but then it gets even weirder. I lock myself in the barn and I go and get your crossbow to shoot the wolf…a woman stopped me."

Sesshomaru looked at him then when he mentioned the woman, but Kohaku started to get this faraway look in his eyes.

"From what I could see, she was beautiful, her eyes alone shone a purity that I have never seen in a person before."

"Did she say anything?"

Kohaku looked at him, Sesshomaru staring at him hard. Kohaku swallowed and said, "I asked her if I was dreaming and she said I was. Then she went out of the barn and greeted the wolf like they were old friends."

Sesshomaru chuckled again. Kohaku thought Sesshomaru didn't believe him.

"I'm not crazy, I know what I saw," Kohaku said. "I know what I saw," he said again more to himself.

"Oh I believe you. I wish I had met this woman you saw, but unfortunately-," he sighed, he looked at Kohaku and then his bird. "Get some sleep, the hawk will wake us if there is trouble."

Kohaku looked at Sesshomaru quizzically as he hunkered down for a nice long nap. After a long day of walking, Kohaku fell asleep immediately. Sesshomaru on the other hand watched and made sure that Kohaku was asleep. Then he got up, leaving his hawk on a nearby branch and walked a fare distance away.

Sesshomaru found a log and sat on it and started thinking of a past that was less complicated, well it was complicated, but now it was even more so.

It was also a time where he met his one and only love.

_flashback…_

_Sesshomaru was on his way back from a routine patrol with five others in tow, back to the castle._

_ He was tired and irritable and ready for some much needed sleep since it was in the dead of night when they got back._

_ Upon approaching, he heard, "Open the gate! Make way for the captain!"_

_ Sesshomaru was grateful that they wasted not time in letting them in. The clip clop of hooves sounded on the stone pavement and there was only one person waiting for him by the stables. His half brother, Inuyasha. _

_ Sesshomaru sighed as he got off his horse, handing the reigns to a stable hand._

_ "What do you want Inuyasha?" he asked, giving his half brother a hard look._

_ "Hey I don't need your attitude bastard. I only came to greet my only living relative. Great appreciation, thanks a lot," Inuyasha said sarcastically._

_ "Hn," was all Sesshomaru gave him as he walked past him, removing his gloves as he went._

_ "Hey Sesshomaru. I actually was wondering if you are not too tired, if you would like to meet your nephew."_

_ Sesshomaru turned around with a cocked eyebrow and said, "Did Kagome finally give birth?"_

_ "Last night with the help of her cousin. She came the week prior for her visit."_

_ "Kagome has a cousin?"_

_ "Uh yah, I thought I told you this," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms._

_ He did tell him, but Sesshomaru chose to ignore it because it didn't matter to him._

_ "Well show me your runt. I would like to go to bed sometime tonight," Sesshomaru said, crossing his own arms. They both stared each other down for a moment before Inuyasha finally relented._

_ "Keh, come on you bastard," Inuyasha said, turning around to head into the castle. Sesshomaru reluctantly followed because his bed was at the opposite end of where Inuyasha's chambers were._

_ Going through a courtyard they made it up a flight of stairs and took a right and made it to the last door to the left and Inuyasha opened it and stood aside to let Sesshomaru in. It was warm and cozy in the room and Sesshomaru welcomed it with open relief._

_ The room they entered was a sitting room, there was a door to the left where Inuyasha was headed and there was also a door to the right, a spare bedroom of sorts._

_ Inuyasha opened the door to reveal a bed and upon that bed was his beautiful mate and wife, Kagome cuddling their newborn son._

_ "Kagome, look who I managed to drag over here to say hi," Inuyasha said, making his way to the side of the bed._

_ Sesshomaru stepped just inside the door as Kagome said, "Hi big brother." Sesshomaru scowled, not liking the title she gave him every time she greeted him. He got on his nerves immensely, but this was their moment and he would not spoil it._

_ "Come meet your nephew," Kagome coaxed Sesshomaru closer so he could see. Sesshomaru stepped up to the foot of the bed to get a better look at the infant. From what he could see, the little runt looked like Inuyasha. Great an Inuyasha look-a-like._

_ Sesshomaru nodded his approval of the child and turned to take his leave. _

_ "Well I guess that's all we are going to get out of him. By the way, where is Rin? I didn't see her when we walked in."_

_ "Oh she went for a walk because she couldn't sleep. She said her bed was a little too comfy."_

_ Inuyasha just laughed at Rin's silliness._

_ Sesshomaru overheard the conversation, but payed not mind to it. All he wanted to do was greet his pillow with open arms._

_ "AAHHH!"_

_ Someone screamed and it sounded like a woman and Sesshomaru was instantly awake and running towards the distressed female._

_ He passed several guards and they followed behind him. Once upon the scene he saw one of his soldiers towering over a woman._

_ "Get away from me!" she screamed trying to get him off of her. _

_ "But baby you are supposed to show me a good time. Now stop fighting!" that is when he slapped her._

_ It was then that Sesshomaru rushed to pull him off and gave him a good punch in the stomach, effectively disorienting him and tossed him on the ground._

_ To the guards he said, "Take him and throw him in prison. I don't want to see his face again." Turning around, he finally got a good look at the lady still on the ground. The slap that the man gave her knocked her out._

_ Looking at her she was wearing a white nightgown, but it was torn in places, one spot went all the way up to her hip. So Sesshomaru took off his cape and draped it over her to give her some modesty and what little dignity she had left._

_ He then gingerly picked her up bridal style and that is when he got a good look at her face. She had fair skin, dark hair, a full mouth and long eyelashes. Sesshomaru had to admit that she was absolutely breathtaking. _

_ "Rin!"_

_ Sesshomaru turned to the sound of his half brother running toward them. _

_ "Sesshomaru! What happened?"_

_ "She was nearly raped, but I managed to pull the man off before he could do her real harm," Sesshomaru responded, that is when Rin started to stir in his arms. She opened her eyes. Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat. Her deep brown eyes added to her beauty._

_ "Did you save me?" she asked in whisper._

_ Sesshomaru's throat went dry. He couldn't even form words. He just simple nodded his head._

_ "Thank you," was all she said and then she fell back into unconsciousness._

_ "Would you like me to take her?" Inuyasha voiced, breaking the silence. Sesshomaru nodded his head again, carefully placing the lady in Inuyasha's arms._

_ "I need to go," and with that Sesshomaru went the opposite direction, at a quick pace, to get away from the woman who would not leave his mind. _

_ Once he made it to his room, he found his bed and collapsed onto it and immediately fell asleep, absolutely exhausted from the night's events._

Rin_…was his last thought before fully losing consciousness._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_ Sesshomaru woke up surprisingly early and he went about his morning routine before he went on with his duties. _

_ He was first going to report to the king of what transpired the night prior. On his way to throne room he had to guide himself through a garden. Halfway through the garden however, he started to hear humming. It wasn't a tune he recognized, but it was the voice that drew him to the owner._

_ He approached from behind, she was sitting on a bench, and he simply watched her, taking more of her in. Her hair up in a half braid, what was left down reached her lower back._

_ "Hm, hm," he announced his presence. She jumped up from her seat and turned around and faced him. The night before, he had only seen her in the dark, but now seeing her in the light, she was…there were no words._

_ "My lady, forgive me for startling you," Sesshomaru said, bowing from the waist. _

_ "There is nothing to forgive and you needn't bow to me," Rin said. Sesshomaru looked back up when she said that. "You are a higher station than me. It is only right that I do."_

_ Then she smiled. It was absolutely memorizing. _

_ "Ah, Captain! There you are!" a boisterous voice made it over to them, breaking their eye contact. It was the king._

_ "Your Majesty," they said in unison and bowing._

_ "You may rise," the king said once he stood in front of them. _

_ "Now first I would like you to know captain that I have already heard about what happened last night. I really appreciate what you did for Lady Rin," the king looked at Rin then and had a look in his eye that did not settle well with Sesshomaru for some reason._

_ "I was just doing my duty your majesty," was his reply_

_ "Still it was great thing that you did. Now I have a favor to ask of you."_

_ "Yes sir?"_

_ "I would like to be a sort of body guard for Lady Rin during the rest of her stay here. Could you do that for me?"_

_ "What about the rest of my duties sire?"_

_ "Those will be temporarily taken over by your lieutenant, if you don't mind. You will go back to your duties as soon as Lady Rin leaves back for home. Is this understood?"_

_ "Yes your majesty," Sesshomaru said, bowing once more, showing his obedience. He occasionally would look towards Rin to see her reactions to the conversation. She kept her head looking away from them and slightly down, so her hair covered her eyes, not giving him a clue at to what she was thinking._

_ "Very good," the king said, "Lady Rin?" She looked up at him then._

_ "Yes your majesty?"_

_ "Would you care to join me for lunch this afternoon?"_

_ "I am sorry your majesty, but I have to decline. I promised my cousin I would spend it with her."_

_ "No problem. Maybe another time then. Enjoy the rest of your day. Lady Rin, Captain."_

_ They both bowed as the king turned around and left, leaving Rin and Sesshomaru in silence._

_ "Um, I guess that means we will be seeing more of each other. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Rin," she said bowing in a curtsy._

_ "I am Sesshomaru, Lady Rin," he said bowing in return._

_ They fell into silence once more before realization came to her eyes._

_ "Oh I almost forgot," she said going back to the bench and bent down to grab something from the ground. Standing back up she strode back over to him with her arms extended._

_ "Your cape. Inuyasha offered to give it back to you, but I said I would along with a thank you for saving me last night. Thank you," she said as Sesshomaru took the heavy piece of clothing from her arms. For a moment in the exchange their hands touched for a millisecond, but to them it felt like forever._

_end flashback…_

Sesshomaru jolted out of his memories by a screech of an owl.

He looked at the descending sun, wishing for one moment he could change what happened two years ago, but his fate was sealed. He would be forever alone.

And so would she.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Well here is another chappie and a look into Sesshomaru's previous life and how he met Rin.**

** And you know what that means! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Ch. 4**

Kohaku woke up to the sun just rising over the horizon. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and then looked around. AhUn, Sesshomaru's horse, was still standing obediently behind him, but he did not see Sesshomaru himself.

_Where did the captain go off to now?,_ he thought standing up and stretching. Then he heard a rustle just ahead of him. Kohaku backed up and went behind the horse, who seemed unfazed by the fact that something was coming towards them.

Kohaku saw a glimpse of white, but he really couldn't make it out clearly. Then coming through the brush was Sesshomaru, his breath coming out in white smoke. His hawk was no where to be seen.

In his hands was a brace of rabbits.

"Thief, start a fire," was his greeting to Kohaku. Kohaku huffed at the fact that Sesshomaru didn't use his name, but he knew better than to question him. He then went about collecting fire wood as Sesshomaru skinned his catch. He left a few raw pieces out when his hawk returned.

Kohaku looked up just in time to see the hawk land on its perch the night before, just as he set the fire ablaze. Sesshomaru set the rabbits on spits and started to give his bird the raw meat. The hawk gobbled them up in quick succession.

The two men ate in silence after the rabbits were done. They continued to be silent when they packed up camp and continued on their journey, to wherever they were headed.

Kohaku couldn't stand the silence. Like the day before he asked, "So captain where are we going?"

No answer. Once again.

"Um, does your bird have a name?" he asked.

Sesshomaru stopped at this question. He turned his head to the bird on his arm. From Kohaku's point of view, he looked sad.

"No, it does not have a name," was his answer and he continued walking.

Kohaku sighed. At least he got him to say something.

They stopped about midday and Sesshomaru once again ordered Kohaku to gather wood. Kohaku grumbled through the whole ordeal. All he could find were long branches.

_How am I supposed to cut these up?_ He looked around and found nothing sharp. He looked to Sesshomaru's horse and found a sword that he had never seen unsheathed.

Kohaku looked around making sure he wasn't being watched; Sesshomaru was down by the river washing up and collecting water. He unsheathed the sword. It was a nice two sided blade, made of good steel and well balanced and in Kohaku's head, good for chopping wood.

So without Sesshomaru's consent, he chopped wood with a sword made to kill people with.

When Sesshomaru came back and found Kohaku chopping wood with his sword, he was immediately pissed. Quietly he approached from behind. When Kohaku swung back, Sesshomaru caught him mid swing.

"What do you think you are doing with this?"

"Uh, uh, ch-chopping w-wood, captain," Kohaku stuttered. From the look in Sesshomaru's eyes he knew he was in trouble, but instead Sesshomaru decided to educate him.

"Mouse, this sword has been in my family for generations. My father, his father, the list goes on. This sword has one purpose and it's not for chopping wood with," Sesshomaru said taking the sword from Kohaku.

"Then what is it for?" Kohaku dared to ask.

"To kill a person. The king to be exact," Sesshomaru simply said, sitting down a log, the sword placed in between his legs, point down into the ground.

"Oh, I should have known," Kohaku said sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest. He didn't correlate the fact that the king meant going back to Aquila. Another fact for him: King + Aquila = death for him.

"You have been asking where we are headed for the past couple of days. I will tell you. You are to help me get into Aquila."

Kohaku was shocked. Now he realized his predicament.

"Hell no! No way on the face of this planet that I am stepping any where near Aquila again. Once was enough. I am sorry, but you are going to have do it by yourself. Good bye," Kohaku said, giving Sesshomaru a mock bow and turned to leave.

_Ting!_

Kohaku stopped in his tracks and looked wide eyed to his left. Right there imbedded in the tree next to him was Sesshomaru's sword. Then he turned around to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had a dark look in his eyes, a look that said '_Don't you dare question me'._ Kohaku steadied the still moving sword and said in a shaky voice, "I'll go look for more wood."

The day went by without another incident, but Sesshomaru wasn't taking any chances. The evening was coming upon them both and Kohaku fell asleep against a tree. Sesshomaru, before he left, very carefully, tied his hands around the tree and he made sure it was good and tight, but not enough to cut off circulation.

Then he departed.

It wasn't an hour later that Kohaku woke up and found his predicament. He struggled for a moment, but the captain had tied his hands to good and the bad part was: he had to pee.

_Dammit!_

He looked for anything that might help him escape and he found nothing in his vicinity. He sighed thinking, _Man I have to pee! If I ever get out of this I plan on making a break for it. You don't treat a person like this!_

Then he started to hear running feet from behind him. He tried to move to a better position and what to his wondering eye should appear, but he woman he saw the other night.

From what he could see, she was chasing something in the dark. A rabbit probably. Then he noticed her clothing was overly baggy. They didn't fit her at all and they were hindering her progress and her hair was cut short.

She dived and landed at the base of a tree.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed, but her catch was short lived because that is then that Kohaku spoke up.

"Um, miss?"

She looked up and the rabbit sprung out of her loose grip.

"Oh damn," she said, watching it run away. Then she looked to Kohaku tied to the tree.

"Thanks a lot," she said with a little disdain lacing her voice.

"I'm sorry miss, but as you can see I am tied to a tree and I would very much appreciate it if you'd untie me," Kohaku said looking to the pretty lady with a pleading look.

She sighed and got up, dusting herself.

"How did you get tied up in the first place?"

"Well funny you should ask. You see three soldiers jumped me. I tried to get rid of them, but they managed to tie me to this here tree," Kohaku quickly lied.

"Oh really? So where are the soldiers you speak of now?" she questioned not really believing him.

"They went off a little while ago to get more soldiers. They could be back any minute. Please my lady?"

The woman sighed and relented. She went to him, taking a knife out of her boot, and cut him loose.

_aawwooooo_

The woman looked behind her to the woods, but when she turned around again, the man she untied was gone. She didn't even hear go.

_"Thank you my lady! Your kindness will be very much remembered!"_

She heard him off in the distance. She sighed again and instead of trying to find food again, she made a fire. It was getting cold.

After an hour sitting by the fire, she heard a rustle to her left. She looked around and found a set of eyes low to the ground looking at her. She waited.

The eyes came closer and by the fire light she started to see the outline of her wolf friend. In his mouth, a rabbit. He dropped it a few feet from her and left. Rin smiled appreciatively in the direction the wolf went.

She picked up the rabbit thinking, _even now, he's still watching over me._ She proceeded to skin it and put it on a spit to cook it.

She stared into the fire, waiting for her meal to cook, thinking of simpler times. She was a born noble and lived a life of luxury, but she always found the wild to be soothing to her soul. She had been doing it for two years straight now. With a man she could no longer see and touch.

If you haven't guessed it already, this woman's name is Rin. Yes, the woman Sesshomaru fell in love with and she fell in love with him in return. Right now though it seemed more like a dream.

Rin started to daze off into space.

_flashback_

_ It was a week after Rin's incident. She never went out at night for fear that it would happen again._

_ She looked over to her savior and now guard, Sesshomaru. His hair was an odd color, silver in really good lighting and then his eyes, another unusual color, amber gold. He was absolutely handsome and breathtaking. He was a man of few words, but that only added to his facade. _

_ She looked away and continued reading a book from the castle library. Most men didn't approve of women reading and voicing their opinions, they preferred them ignorant and quiet. Like the king. She didn't approve of him. He creeped her out, especially lately. He was sending her love notes and flowers. She rejected his advances because of the fact that he was married. Disgusting, in her opinion. Even if he wasn't married, she would reject him anyways._

_ Did he get the hint. No._

_ She sighed and put her book down, her concentration gone. _

_ "My lady, is there something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked from behind her. She turned to him and gave him a small smile. He shifted his footing when she did this. She noticed that he did it every time she smiled at him._

_ "I am fine Sesshomaru. Maybe I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night," she said. She didn't want to tell him about the king yet. She knew that Sesshomaru was loyal to him._

_ "Would you like me to escort you to your chambers then?" _

_ "Yes please," she said, standing up, picking up her book and went to his side. He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. He guided her out of the garden that they were in and took her back to her chambers that she shared with his brother and sister-in-law and now nephew._

_ Once at the door, he politely opened it for her._

_ "Thank you Sesshomaru," she said, turning to face him._

_ "It was nothing, my lady," he said in return._

_ They stared at each other for a moment until, "Hey Rin, Sesshomaru! Come on in! You're just in time for tea!" Inuyasha yelled boisterously from inside the room._

_ "Inuyasha keep your voice down. I just put our son down to sleep," said Kagome going to the door to open it wider. Rin entered the rest of the way, leaving Sesshomaru outside the door._

_ "Sesshomaru you too. Now in!" Kagome ordered, taking his hand and dragging him in. She shut the door and pushed him till he was sitting next to Rin._

_ "Kagome you didn't need to be so pushy," Rin said, reprimanding her cousin._

_ "Oh come on Rin. You should know by now that whenever he drops you off he never stays to chat. So I'm remedying that situation right now. Family is family and that's all there is to it," Kagome nodded because to her her explanation was sound._

_ Rin sighed and looked to Sesshomaru with an apologetic face and a shrug of her shoulders. Sesshomaru on the other hand looked constipated. _Why did Inuyasha have to marry this woman? Oh yeah, he loves her.

_ Sesshomaru just sat back and endured the rest of his afternoon with his only living relative, but with Rin there, it was bearable._

_ They all had tea and talked nonsense until Inuyasha and Kagome's son woke up. That is when Sesshomaru took his leave. Rin saw him to the door._

_ "Have a good rest of your day Sesshomaru," she said, smiling up at him._

_ "For you as well, my lady."_

_ "Rin please. Just Rin."_

_ "Very well. Rin," he said liking how her name rolled off of his tongue. After that she closed the door with a soft click._

_ Rin went back to the couch and let out a sigh._

_ "Someone is in love," Kagome lightly commented. Rin looked at her, with a shocked look._

_ "I am not!" she denied it._

_ "You sigh like that, you are in love and plus with that blush on your face, I know that it is true. Don't deny it."_

_ "Aw Kagome leave her alone. Besides who would want to fall in love with Mr. Stone Cold Heart anyways," Inuyasha commented in his very blunt way._

_ "Oh Inuyasha, hush. Now Rin - Rin?_ Where did you go?"

_"You see, you scared her off."_

_ Kagome just glared at him._

_ In Rin's room though, she was looking out the window. She had a great view of a garden from here. And what to her wandering eyes should appear, than none other than Sesshomaru. She looked at him fondly as he walked along the path. Maybe she was falling in love._

_ That was when he stopped and he turned in the direction of her window. She blushed as he stared at her. She waved her hand and he nodded in her direction and went on his way. She closed her window and went to her bed to lay down. Before she knew it, she was asleep._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_ A couple days later, Rin started to get fed up with the king. She didn't understand how a man could not get the message. She rejected him every single time and yet he kept on coming back for more. She wondered if the queen knew about his attempted adultery._

_ She just shook her head and threw away his latest 'love letter' into the fire place. _

_ She went to the door of her bedroom and threw it open, through the sitting room and out the main door to the hallway. She walked past Sesshomaru who had posted himself outside, but for once she didn't acknowledge him. _

_ "Rin? Where are you going? he asked, but she just ignored him and quickly made her way through the castle. She planned to tell the king off and in front of the queen if she had to._

_ Before she made it to the throne room though, she felt an arm wrap around her waist._

_ "Rin, you should know by now that I don't like repeating myself, but I will ask again. Where are you going?" he so eloquently put his words into her ear. _

_ "Well I plan to tell that king of yours to stuff his letters where the sun doesn't shine," she gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out._

_ Sesshomaru loosened his grip and slowly turned her around._

_ "He has been sending you letters?"_

_ Rin decided not to beat around the bush and told him the truth._

_ "Love letters to be exact. He has been sending them ever since I got here," she said looking down at her interlaced fingers. Then she felt a hand cup her chin to make her look up._

_ "Do you still have the letters?" he asked._

_ Rin closed her eyes in realization and frustration. She had burned every single one. She didn't think to keep them as evidence._

_ "No, I burned them. Well there goes that plan of shoving them up his ass," Rin said, saying very unlady like words._

_ "Rin you know if anyone else heard you say those words, they'd throw you in prison for treason."_

_ "Are you going to report me captain?"_

_ "No, because then they would throw me in prison for doing this," he said, cupping her face in his hands. He leaned in and took her lips with his._

_ Rin to say the least, was shocked. She did not know what to do, she was completely frozen in place. He parted with her. He expected a better reaction from her. He was going to move further away, but then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back._

_ They were in absolute bliss. This kiss only lasted for no more than a minute, but that one kiss sealed their fate._

_end flashback_

Rin shook her head of the memories and tested the rabbit to see if it was done. It was nice and tender, just how she liked it.

She ate it quickly, leaving nothing but bones. She then quickly cleaned up and went to lay down, using Sesshomaru's cape as bed and blanket. It was big enough. She laid down, but did not go to sleep. She couldn't.

_aawwwooooooo!_

She looked up in time to see her wolf friend come towards her. The big animal laid right beside her, giving her it's warmth. She turned around and wrapped an arm around the animal and with it's warmth she was finally able to sleep.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

The current captain of the guards were making his way to his majesty's private study. He knocked twice once reaching it.

"Enter."

He opened the door, finding his king staring into the fire in his hearth.

"King Naraku, I've come with news."

"Have you caught that thief?" he asked not looking at his captain.

"Unfortunately no sir. We were thwarted in our attempts," he hesitated a little before saying, "Sesshomaru has returned sir."

At that Naraku turned to look at his captain head on.

"Did he have a hawk with him?" the king asked abruptly.

"I'm not entirely sure sir. We were indoors when he fought with us."

"He has to have the hawk. I don't think he would leave it after all this time," he said more to himself than his captain, facing the fire again.

"Sir?"

Naraku faced him again.

"If you encounter Sesshomaru again, kill him, but you must leave the hawk unharmed. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir," having no clue what the hawk had to do with anything.

"I also suspect that the thief will be close by. You know your orders on him. Don't fail me again captain," Naraku looked hard at him when he said this.

"Yes sir," the captain said bowing low.

"One more thing, bring me a wolf poacher. The best. You may go," the king said, dismissing his captain.

"As you wish your majesty," the captain bowed once more and left the room.

Naraku then got up from his seat and went to his desk and unlocked his top drawer. The funny thing about the picture he now held in his hands was drawn by none other than Sesshomaru.

He propped up the picture of the beautiful lady, grabbed a cloth and just stared at the photo until he was fully hardened. He undid his trousers and started stroking himself, all the while staring at the drawing.

"Oh Rin you sure are beautiful tonight," he said stroking himself harder and faster. Just as he was about to ejaculate he grabbed the clothe and emptied himself onto it. He breathed hard while cleaning himself up. Once done he place the picture back in his drawer, giving it a small kiss before he did and locked it.

To bad it wasn't it real thing.

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**A/N: Well here is another chapter to my few readers for this story.**

**One thing, if you guys are confused, I am portraying Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Naraku as human. Sorry if you happen to be confused.**

**Read and Review please! Oh another thing, I will be upgrading this story to M.**


End file.
